


Sweet Kisses

by BaffledFox



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short bit of fluff.</p>
<p>Purple is jealous of Red's favorite candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Kisses

“Sweet Kisses”

‘One-Shot’

By: BaffledFox

 

What Red liked most after a long day of bossing people around was a good candy.

Not just any candy, no, a special rare candy drop that only came from one planet in the whole galaxy. He enjoyed this treat over all others and even Purple himself wasn’t allowed to indulge in his favorite treat.

They only came in once a year.

They were probably the only reason that planet was not yet destroyed.

Red currently was sitting on the bed in the chamber the two of them shared, slowly unwrapping the package he had waited all week for. The green ribbons was cast aside, the gold foil paper carefully picked apart.

Red didn’t have patience, not for anything, not for anything except this.

He savored it.

Like a guilty pleasure he let his claws slide over the black box, slowly picking up the lid and finally letting himself get a scent of the fragrant aroma of the hard candy drops inside. They were all a variety of flavors. Each one was different, not a duplicate in the box, which made every single one of them special.

So special in fact, he couldn’t bear the thought of sharing.

No, Purple could have any other treat he wanted, just not these.

Purple had been watching from his place on the couch, his legs folded, his foot bobbing in slight irritation.

He was certainly not jealous.

Not jealous of a candy.

Of course he wasn’t.

Nope.

He didn’t care that Red unwrapped the stupid box like he was undressing a lover.

He didn’t care that he petted that strange black octagon as if trying to seduce it.

He didn’t care that Red’s lekku perked when that candy was seen, when their stupid icky scent invaded the air.

Purple was certainly not jealous of those stupid candies.

Of course not.

He was above that.

Though the Irken couldn’t help himself when he glared at Red, glared long and hard as he picked up one of those foul…foul…whore of a candies and put it on his tongue; sliding it into his mouth at a slow almost sensual pace, sucking on it audibly and causing Purple to long for that same attention.

He certainly was not jealous.

“Why do you like those stupid things so much?” Came Purple’s irritated snap.

Red looked over to his companion, savoring the taste of the peach-flavored drop as he stowed it against his cheek. It was like he noticed Purple for the first time, and that seemed to cause Purple’s antennae to perk up in hostile fashion. “They’re good.”

“Uh huh.” Purple rolled his eyes, “It’s just a candy.”

“You have favorites.”

“That’s different.”

“How so?” Suck, suck, suck.

That noise was grating on Purple, causing him to imagine other images where that sound was induced. “It just is!”

Red smirked just slightly, “You’re just jealous.”

Purple hated that word almost as much as he hated those candies. “I am not.”

“You are.” Red set the box on the bed, slowly hovering towards his counterpart, lifting his hand and setting a claw under his chin, forcing his head up to look to him. “Admit it.”

“There’s nothing to admit.” He said hotly, his cheeks flushed.

“I think there is.”

“You’re insane.”

“You’re the one jealous of a candy.”

“I am not!”

“Sure.” Red kept his grin, his eyes dancing.

Purple swatted his hand away, “Go away, go eat your stupid candies.”

“Maybe I will.” He said in a taunting manner, “They are so very good after all.”

Purple tensed when Red allowed the contact to break, hovering a foot or so from him, his side to him, looking off as if in thought.

Suck, suck, suck.

“You’re stupid.”

“How mean.”

“It’s true.”

“Oh?”

Purple turned from Red, “Yup.”

“You don’t need to get so mad.” Red said simply, “You could always just ask.”

Purple had never asked to try those candies, he hated them after all. He didn’t like that Red liked something so much, didn’t like that he preferred the taste of those candies over everything. They were evil horrible candies and if he didn’t fear Red’s wrath he would have threw them out of the airlock by now. “I don’t want to try them.”

“You love candy.”

“Not those ones.”

Red hovered in front of Purple, lowering his head so it was inches from Red’s own, his hands on the other man’s shoulders. “Why not?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Because they’re stupid and they smell bad.”

“That’s not true.”

“It is.”

Red grinned, “Is it now?”

“Yup.”

“You’re so cute you know.”

Purple’s cheeks flushed, “Am not.”

“Your cute when your jealous.” Red nearly cooed, poking at Purple on purpose.

“I am not jealous!” Purple said with conviction though he didn’t wrench himself out of Red’s grasp, his eyes defiant as he looked to the other smug male.

“Just try one.”

Purple hesitated, “No.”

“Just one.”

“No.”

“Just a taste.”

“I won’t like it.”

“I bet you will.”

“No.”

“Pur,” Red lifted a hand, ghosting along Purple’s neck, up his temple and finally to his lekku. He twisted it with his claw, causing the other male to gasp at the contact his eyes falling half-way. “Do it for me.” He said in that low tone of his reserved only for fellow leader.

“Nn.” Purple seemed reluctant, but it was hard to think when Red touched his antennae like that, it sent a shiver down his spine, made his skin hot.

“You’ll like it.” Red murmured, leaning closer, “I promise.”

“Promise?” Purple wasn’t sure if they were really talking about the candies anymore.

Red merely grinned that infuriating grin of his, closing the gap and locking their lips together.

Purple let Red guide the candy through, the taste of the sweet mixed with the intoxicating flavor of the other Tallest caused Purple to moan. Red pushed him back into the couch, hovering over him, claws on his cheek as they continued their sensual kiss.

After a few moments Red’s segmented tongue swept past Purple’s lips again, scooping in and taking back the half-melted hard candy drop. He broke the kiss, that same grin on his face as he leaned back away from the other Irken.

Purple’s cheeks were flushed, his bright amethyst eyes slightly unfocussed as he looked to the smug male before him. “I still don’t like them.” Purple said with conviction despite his breathy tone.

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll just have to better convince you.”

“It won’t work.”

Red had a predatory glint in his eyes, “I think it will.”

“Prove it.”

That was all it took to get Red to come to him, their mouths crushing together, their hands on each other’s bodies. Purple couldn’t even taste the candy anymore; all he could taste was Red.

Purple decided he didn’t hate those candies after all.


End file.
